1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive spark ignition engines and more particularly to universal retro-fit ignition distributor conversion means for converting a conventional automotive spark ignition engine distributor to an electronic ignition distributor for use with an electronic ignition system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Automotive ignition systems, both conventional breaker point type and electronic ignition systems, are well understood by those versed in the automotive field and hence need not be described in great detail in this disclosure which is concerned primarily with the ignition distributor. Suffice it to say that the ignition distributor of both conventional and electronic ignition systems performs two switching functions in timed relation to the reciprocating motion of the engine pistons to effect firing of the cylinder spark plugs in the proper timing relative to the piston motion. One of these switching functions accomplishes periodic charging of the ignition coil to periodically develop a high tension voltage across the output terminals of the coil. The second switching function accomplishes application of this periodic coil voltage to the cylinder spark plugs in a predetermined sequence of firing order. In a conventional distributor, the first switching function is performed by breaker points which are actuated by a cam on the distributor rotor and shunted by a condenser whose purpose is to prevent arcing across and thereby rapid degradation of the points. In an electronic ignition system, on the other hand, the first switching function is performed by an electronic ignition circuit which is electronically switched or triggered between conducting and non-conducting states.
The advantages of an electronic ignition system over a conventional ignition system are many and well known to those versed in the automotive field and hence need not be elaborated on. Suffice it to say that these advantages have prompted the development of a variety of electronic ignition systems and ever increasing usage of such systems.
The existing electronic ignition systems utilize a variety of distributor arrangements for triggering the electronic ignition circuit between its conducting and non-conducting states in the proper timing relative to the reciprocating motion of the engine pistons. This invention is concerned with electronic ignition distributors of type having a disk-like ignition timing rotor mounted on the distributor shaft for rotation with the shaft and provided about its circumference with uniformly spaced ignition timing elements equal in number to the engine cylinders and a timing element detector mounted on the distributor body in timing element sensing relation to the rotor.
During engine operation, the timing elements rotate in succession past the detector in timed relation to the reciprocating motion of the engine pistons, and the detector senses and provides an electrical output pulse in response to each timing element. These timing pulses from the detector trigger the electronic ignition circuit between its conducting and non-conducting states to effect periodic charging of the ignition coil. The resulting periodic high tension voltage developed across the coil is applied to the cylinder spark plugs in the proper firing order by the high tension switching element of the distributor. The timing element detector is positioned relative to the distributor body such that the spark plugs are fired in the proper timing relative to the reciprocating motion of the engine pistons.